


For I'm President Servalan (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "For I'm called Little Buttercup" from HMS Pinafore, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I'm President Servalan (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

For I'm President Servalan  
Machiavellian  
Treacherous mistress of guile  
In strategy fearless  
And intrigue quite peerless  
Resistance to me is futile.

I like using power to make people cower  
While plotting in matters of state  
My staff I beguile with an insincere smile  
Before sending them off to their fate  
I've a ravishing profile and exquisite hairstyle  
I adore an extravagant gown  
In outfits risque  
On stilettos, I sway   
While contriving a rebel showdown

For I'm President Servalan  
Totalitarian  
Swathed in white velvets and furs  
I'm smart and I'm glamorous  
Sometimes quite amourous  
Of men I'm a true conniosseuse.

I'm told I'm capricious  
Old friends call me vicious  
Whilst there's life there is threat's my maxim  
Those who cross me, regret it, they end in a slave pit  
I've had colleagues exiled on a whim  
Now to Avon, let's say, my respects I convey  
I've a Beaumes of impeccable vintage  
I've glasses and corkscrew  
His opinion I'd value  
Not to drink it would be sacrilege

For I'm President Servalan  
Never an also-ran  
Graceful, exquisite, refined  
I despatch each new rival  
I vote for survival -   
With Avon, if he's so inclined.

 

 


End file.
